1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector mounted to a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A coaxial cable is used for transmitting signals. The coaxial cable includes a center conductor and an external conductor that are concentrically provided therein.
When connecting the coaxial cable to a substrate, a cable connector attached to the coaxial cable is connected to a substrate connector attached to the substrate.
The substrate connector includes a terminal that connects with the substrate. The terminal is fixed and connected to the substrate by soldering.
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-304313
However, once the terminal is soldered to the substrate, it is difficult to detach the connector from the substrate.
Thus, one object of the prevent invention is to provide a connector that can be easily detachably attached to the substrate.